The Best Part of Waking Up
by Daggerella
Summary: Just a little bit of Ambreigns fluff to brighten your morning. Hope it works!


It was very early morning when Roman opened his eyes, the sunrise peeking in through partially open curtains and illuminating his face with a narrow shaft of golden light. He blinked groggily a few times, trying to adjust to suddenly being awake. He groaned in pain when he realized he had fallen asleep on his stomach and now his back was in knots.

_God, what the hell happened last night, anyway? _he thought to himself, trying to remember how he had managed to end up laying diagonally across the hotel bed, still wearing his clothes. He rubbed his eyes with one hand and attempted to roll over, but there was something heavy partially draped over his back. He turned his head and saw that it was a still-passed-out Dean who was using him as a body pillow.

Roman suddenly remembered how they had gone out to a bar the night before to relax and have a couple of drinks, and how Dean had kept ordering rounds of shots, and then shortly after that, things understandably had gotten a bit blurry. He did vaguely remember having to basically carry Dean back to his room because he could barely stand upright, however, and he quickly realized that they must have both passed out immediately once they hit the bed.

As Roman tried to wiggle his way out from beneath the blonde's frame, Dean stirred, his face contorting into a yawn as he reached out without opening his eyes and wrapped his arm around the larger man's midsection, pulling them back together. He hummed out a contented moan as he buried his face in Roman's mane of hair and inhaled the comforting scent of his shampoo.

Roman couldn't help but chuckle at Dean's unintentional cuteness. He always turned into a big baby when he was sleeping, and he certainly didn't respond well to being woken up this early in the morning, especially not after the night they'd had. He didn't want to have to wake Dean up just to get him to move, so he figured he would try to roll over and adjust their positions that way.

Slowly and gently, Roman started to move a little bit at a time until he was finally able to lay on his back, every move echoed by Dean, who was still steadfastly clinging to him. He lifted his head up to see that Dean was stripped down to just his underwear, his leg draped over Roman's body as he lay there peacefully, sweaty hair plastered to his forehead. He let out a big sigh as he snuggled more insistently into Roman's shoulder, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Mmm, no more moving," he croaked, his voice raspy, eyes still closed. "Mmmyoustayhere. Mine."

As much as he didn't want to disturb him, Roman couldn't help but laugh at Dean's comments. He still couldn't get over the fact that this man could be both the epitome of a "tough guy" and also an adorable little boy at the same time. He tried to hold in his laughter, but after a few moments Dean was shaken awake by the haphazard rising and falling of the larger man's chest as he giggled beneath him.

Dean blinked a few times, rubbing his eye sockets with the heel of his hand. He ran his hand up over his forehead, trying to brush his hair back, but since it was so stuck to him, most of it stayed in place. Roman smiled and pulled the blonde's hand away, resting it back onto his chest while he carefully peeled the hair off of Dean's face for him. As he did so, Dean brought his leg up higher over Roman's midsection and snuggled even closer. "_My _Romie," he muttered.

As Dean's leg rubbed across Roman's crotch, he suddenly became aware that his bladder was full, and that his dick was uncomfortably hard because of it. He groaned and pushed the leg away, trying to keep from peeing himself. "Ughhh, I gotta get up so I can take a piss," he grumbled, not really wanting to move, but desperately needing to relieve himself.

"Fine, but come back here afterwards. It's still way too fucking early to be awake, especially after the night we had," Dean replied, grabbing one of the pillows and burying his face into it.

As Roman jumped up to head into the bathroom, he asked curiously, "Yeah, speaking of which, what exactly_ did_ happen? I mean, how did we both end up in the same room? And for that matter, how did you manage to strip down to just your underwear during the night? You were way more drunk than I was when we came back here, I remember that much."

Dean remained silent for a few moments, then pulled his face out of the pillow and replied, "Eh, you know me...I can't sleep unless I'm practically butt naked. Sorry about that. I'm pretty sure nothing bad happened, though."

"Really? Are you sure about that, Dean?" Roman questioned, looking down at himself to realize that his pants were already undone. "Then how do you think _this _happened?" He walked out of the bathroom, pointing at his open fly.

"Well, I did say nothing _bad_ happened, didn't I?" Dean answered, smirking mischeviously as he flopped the pillow back over his head.


End file.
